


this one's for you

by DumbestBitchhh



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, They're human, poem, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestBitchhh/pseuds/DumbestBitchhh
Summary: Lightning misses Doc.
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	this one's for you

Lightning stared at the sky, imagining the stars coming down and swallowing her whole. When she was little, she had been obsessed with the Greek myth about Artemis and Orion—she wished she could hang Doc eternally in the sky. Maybe she was up there, and Lightning just hadn’t found her yet. Lightning’s neck strained as she tilted her head back, back, searching, searching for the lines of Doc’s profile again, for the lines around her mouth when she smiled, for the curve of her neck, for her firm hands.

It wasn’t fair.

She tore her eyes from the sky and saw lights shining in the valley below. Maybe they were looking for her; sometimes she stayed out here too long. Mater would know where to find her, though. Or Sally. She’d wait for them. She didn’t want to drive home alone, she didn’t want to sit in the seat that was worn in by Doc’s body.

She opened another bottle of beer with her flip flop. She piled the empty bottles far away so she couldn’t keep track. . . whiskey would have been better, but Doc liked whiskey.

She had known it would happen. Doc had warned her. “I’m too old for you,” she’d look sadly at Lightning, but Lightning would always laugh it off. 

It wasn’t fair.

She came here almost every night, since—

The first night, she stood too close to the edge of the cliff. The second night, she had fallen asleep and ended up staying there a whole day.

It wasn’t Doc’s place, wasn’t their special place or anything. Sally had shown it to her, actually. But it was a good place, a lonely place. And sometimes the wind sounded like voices, like Doc’s voice. Sometimes the trees’ shadows casted her silhouette on the ground.

On the thirtieth day she had asked Ramon for a tattoo.

Down below, the lights of the town blinked out. Guess they weren’t looking for her tonight. 

Fuck.

Well, she’d have to stay the night, then. She popped the trunk of the Hudson Hornet and arranged the blankets she’d left there. The car smelled like diesel, like whiskey, like leather, like Doc. 

It was almost like

almost like

  
  


_ it's like the sistine chapel on wheels _

_ it's the fabulous Hudson _

_ hornet knocking at their door _

_ what's she got up her sleeve _

_ Today _

_ there was nobody smarter _

_ than old Doc _

_ well except for maybe _

_ whoever taught her _

_ I mean everybody was _

_ taught by somebody right _

_ I wanted to become a racer forever _

_ because of you. _

_ these young girls _

_ are great and all _

_ but I like a challenge _

_ Come on baby _

_ Ms. McQueen _

_ you're thirsty _

_ i'll tell you what _

_ these folks are gonna get a kick out of _

_ meeting Huds girl _

_ turn right to go left _

_ turn right to go left _

_ that doesn't make any sense! _

_ turn right to go _

_ left _

_ Trophies are kind of nice _

_ don't you think. _

_ come on _

_ i want to show you something _

_ yeah, Hud loved racing _

_ but coaching you... _

_ racing wasn't the best part of Hud's life _

_ you were _

_ you got a lot of stuff, kid _

_ ready to go out for little carbon air _

_ yes I am _

_ give it too much travel _

_ hey, Lightning you might _

_ want to take notes on this one _

_ This one is for you Doc _

_ this is trouble _

_ the Hudson Hornet has _

_ lost control _

_ Hey Lightning. Are you ready? _

_ losing her left a giant _

_ hole in the sport _

_ yeah _

_ jars of dirt.. _

_ "Sacred" dirt _

_ Hud saw something in you _

_ that you don't even see in yourself _

_ I mean sacred dirt, right _

_ I wanted to become a racer forever _

_ because of you! _

_ kids got a lot of stuff,huh Doc? _

_ well she had a great teacher _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, I've just been sad lately and this really helped.
> 
> The poem is a compilation of lines from Cars 3, the most poetic movie of all time.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Thank you Isabelle, for helping edit.


End file.
